Eye of Zoro
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Un momento de los Mugiwara sin Zoro cerca permite que estos opinen sobre esa nueva cicatriz que porta su nakama en el rostro. Opiniones para todos los gustos pero, ¿alguien acertó?


**Eye of Zoro**

Toda la tripulación se encontraba en la cocina cenando luego de un _arduo_ día de trabajo. Bueno, arduo para algunos. Para los que tenían trabajo que hacer. Pero de igual manera que no todos habían estado ocupados trabajando tampoco es que se encontrasen todos los mugiwara presentes en la cocina. Faltaba uno de ellos.

Faltaba Zoro.

En realidad se encontraba ya cenado y descansando la vista, léase como uno quiera, porque pasaría la noche de vigía.

El resto de sus nakama cenaban despreocupados entre risas, meshi, bromas, meshi y gritos… por meshi hasta que alguien sacó el tema sin saberse muy bien el motivo para ello. Si te parabas a pensar resultaba de lo más extraño que nadie hubiera dicho nada sobre dicho tema porque, sinceramente, resultaba algo muy fuerte y que no se podía dejar pasar como si no hubiera sucedido porque siempre lo tenías delante o, siendo justos con la cuestión, ¡no lo tenías delante!

La pregunta había sido hecha con toda la inocencia del mundo pero dio pie a que cada uno de los mugiwara diera su opinión, o teoría, al respecto.

—_"¡No estoy bromeando, esta vez va en serio!"_— gritó Zoro todo molesto con Wadou desenvainada—. _"¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Os lo demostraré a todos!"_

Usando su querida katana se la clavó justo encima de ceja izquierda y con un rápido movimiento produjo un corte sobre su ojo.

—Y eso es lo que sucedió— asintió Luffy cruzado de brazos todo serio—. Luego se fue a beber sake porque es lo que más le gusta.

—¡ESO ES LO QUE HARÍAS TÚ!— le gritaron todos sus nakama, con la sana excepción de Robin.

—Salvo lo del sake, por supuesto— añadió Usopp.

—Pero eso es lo que haría un verdadero kaizoku— susurró Luffy haciendo pucheros antes de volver a darle un bocado a su trozo de niku.

Un ligero murmullo, como el de una controlada carcajada, resonó en la cocina de manera que todos volvieron su atención al origen de la misma.

Usopp.

—Pero aquí no estamos hablando de cualquier kaizoku, Luffy— dijo con un tono del todo condescendiente—. Hablamos de…

—El marimo— interrumpió Sanji.

—…el marimo— repitió Usopp antes de percatarse de ello y abrir los ojos confundido—. ¿Qué? No, yo… ¡No me interrumpas que me confundes!— le gritó Usopp antes de recuperar la calma—. Como iba diciendo, hablamos de Zoro. ¡Esto es lo que sucedió!— dijo señalando con su índice derecho extendido al techo como retando a los cielos—. Cuando el shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma lo hizo desaparecer en Sabaody lo envió a una tierra de lo más terrorífica y peligrosa en la que tuvo que luchar por su vida contra… ¡terribles monos gigantes!

—¿Monos gigantes?— el tono escéptico de Nami sería el utilizado para cualquiera de sus nakama que hubiera hablado.

—Mucho más que monos gigantes— se reafirmó Usopp—. Eran… eran…— Luffy, Chopper y Brook escuchaban entusiasmados—. ¡Eran Humandriles!— salvo por aquellos tres fieles el resto de los mugiwara miraron para Usopp como si les estuviera hablando en una lengua desconocida o, directamente, les estuviera contando cualquier chorrada.

—¡WOW, Humandriles!

Usopp decidió ir mejor por lo seguro y se centró en sus tres fieles oyentes.

—Eso, es. Eran una banda de babuinos enormes… ¡capaces de usar cualquier tipo de arma humana conocida! Y el líder de la banda mediría unos quince… no, unos veinte metros y manejaba una espada de titánicas dimensiones con la que logró herirle a Zoro sobre su ojo izquierdo.

—¡Seguro que fue así!— sentenció Luffy todo emocionado.

—Me habría gustado ver a ese tipo de animales.

—Eso, seguro que estarían deliciosos— añadió Luffy relamiéndose.

—¿Es qué te los pensabas comer?— gritaron Usopp y Chopper.

—Podría haberlos tranquilizado con un poco de música porque no me gustaría que me hubieran sacado un ojo a mí también. Aunque, claro está. ¡Yo no tengo ojos porque solamente soy huesos! Yo ho ho ho.

Entre risas y suspiros de resignación por parte de algunos mugiwara se alzó la voz de Robin.

—Con una espada tan grande más que esa cicatriz le habría cortado la cabeza, y el resto del cuerpo— comentó antes de tomar un sorbo de su kouhii.

Usopp pareció meditar esas palabras.

—Bueno, tal vez no fuera con una espada tan grande— se defendió.

Una vez desestimada la teoría de Usopp, por sonar más a una de sus clásicas mentiras que a un posible suceso verídico, fue el turno para que otro mugiwara expusiera un poco de sus pensamientos.

—Es probable que decidiera dar un paso más para convertirse en un verdadero hombre y empezase por el ojo para cambiarlo por uno cibernético— fue explicando Franky—. Es posible que tenga diferentes tipos de visión, nocturna o térmica, también podría ser un analizador o que lance rayos.

Como no podía ser de otra forma Luffy, Usopp, Chopper y Brook parecían extasiados con las posibilidades.

—O solamente fue para cambiar el color de sus ojos— se burló Nami rodando los suyos ante la absurdez de las propuestas por parte de sus nakama.

—Oi, Girlie— el resto de lo que pensaba decirle a Nami quedó en suspenso cuando esta le propinó una patada en el rostro. Tres segundos más tarde el pelo de Franky brotó en su clásico tupé para diversión de sus nakama que le empezaron a vitorear y pidiendo más—. ¡Suuuuuper!

Nami farfullaba cosas como "seguir rodeada de baka luego de dos años" o "que mal pude haber hecho para merecerme un castigo tan desproporcionado".

—Eso sería pedirle demasiado al marimo— dejó bien claro Sanji—. Está bien claro lo que le sucedió… sobre todo sabiendo con quien estuvo durante estos dos años.

_¡Oh, Mihawk!_, pensaron todos mientras, con la excepción de las dos muchachas, se golpearon la palma de la mano con el puño de la otra en gesto de asentimiento.

—¡Cutie-chwaaaaaan!— a todos se les quedó una cara de total incomprensión pero, ¿qué más podría esperarse viniendo de Sanji?—. Ese desgraciado seguro que la trató de espiar en el baño y ella se defendió con uñas y dientes ante semejante invasión de su privacidad. Lo que debería haberle hecho era sacarle ambos ojos por desgraciado, hentai y ladrón de sueños…

Sanji empezó entonces un monólogo para sí mismo sobre como perdió la oportunidad de encontrar su akuma no mi soñada y ser capaz de realizar su sueño de… _¡Espiar chicas en los baños!_… ayudar a los demás y poder… _¡Espiar chicas en los baños!_… Algunos no tienen remedio.

—A mí me da en la nariz que lo ocurrido debió deberse a sus grandes principios, a su honor y a su sentido de la justicia— dijo Brook todo serio recordando lo ocurrido en Thriller Bark como si hubiera ocurrido segundos antes—. Claro que yo no tengo nariz porque solamente soy huesos. Yo ho ho ho— se burló mientras metía uno de sus huesudos índices por el agujero donde debería encontrarse su nariz—. Sin botón pero con una gran mata de pelo. Yo ho ho ho.

—Podría ser— murmuró Usopp—. Zoro sería muy capaz de habérselo quitado él mismo como compensación por algo que hubiera hecho.

—Pues si empieza a pagar sus deudas de esa manera acabará peor que Brook en poco tiempo— añadió Nami negando con la cabeza.

—A mí lo que me preocupa es que no le dé ninguna importancia— dijo Chopper en profunda concentración—. Siempre hace lo mismo con todas sus heridas, graves o ligeras, pero esta, al afectarle a su visión, resultará una traba para cuando nos encontremos con combates más complicados.

—Los cerebros musculados como el marimo nunca se paran a pensar así que no creo que haya mucha diferencia— le quitó importancia Sanji encendiendo uno de sus cigarrillos—. Lo preocupante es que ahora siempre vaya a girar hacia la derecha porque es el único lugar por el que ve.

La gran mayoría se rió ante dicho comentario para que, lentamente, las risas se fueran aplacando y la atención de los mugiwara se centrase en su único nakama que aún no había dado su opinión al respecto de la cicatriz de Zoro.

—¿Y tú qué es lo que piensas, Robin?— le preguntó Chopper con toda su inocencia.

La morena soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—¡Oye tú, meshi de emergencia! ¿Qué es eso de atosigar a Robin-chan con cosas absurdas sobre el marimo?— le gritó Sanji saltando en ayuda de Robin—. Si no quiere hablar sobre esto no tiene por qué hacerlo.

—¿Podría tomarme otra taza de kouhii?— le preguntó Robin con su habitual calma—. Es que se me ha terminado.

_¡Suspiraba porque se le acabó el kouhii!_

—Ahora mismo, Robin-chwan— le respondió un solícito Sanji.

—Arigatou— la atención de Robin pasó de Sanji al resto de sus nakama—. Como kenshi que es, y bajo un entrenamiento de dos años, lo extraño sería que no acabase con más cicatrices. Mmmm quien sabe si tiene otras más que aún no hemos visto. No sabía de las de sus tobillos hasta que llegamos a la playa de los ángeles en Skypiea— les explicó Robin de manera aclaratoria.

—¿Por simple entrenamiento?

—Una manera de lo más aburrida para obtener una cicatriz.

—Cierto. En un combate está bien pero, ¿en un entrenamiento?

Sanji recibió embelesado otro agradecimiento por parte de Robin cuando le hizo entrega de la nueva taza de kouhii. Aunque siempre que se recibe azúcar no anda demasiado lejos la sal.

—Le queda sexy— sentenció Robin antes de ponerse en pie para dirigirse al cuarto del acuario para enfrascarse en la lectura del libro que había llevado consigo a la cena.

Todos la vieron marcharse con esa calma tan particular que tenía mientras sus palabras se les clavaban en sus oídos. Sanji parecía estar reviviendo cierto nivel de su Infierno personal y los demás, simplemente, encontraban confusas aquellas palabras. Franky puso una media sonrisa mientras murmuraba algo sobre "cómo son los chicos de hoy en día" antes de darle un trago a su cola.

—Una cicatriz es símbolo de hombría pero, al mismo tiempo, denota poseer cierta vulnerabilidad que resulta ser de lo más atractiva— explicó, más para sí misma aunque sus palabras fueran escuchadas por el resto de sus nakama. Sanji prometió acabar lleno de cicatrices por sus dos chicas—. Pero no todo el mundo es capaz de llevar bien tener cicatrices en su cuerpo, sobre todo en su rostro.

Nami había evitado mirar para su senchou directamente, aunque sí lo hizo mirando para su reflejo que, en la cocina, podía encontrarse en buena cantidad.

—Yo tengo cicatrices en cuerpo y rostro— dijo Luffy, aunque fuera una visible obviedad, con cierto aire de preocupación—. ¿Las estoy llevando bien, Nami?

Una pregunta que le permitía a Nami poder recorrer el cuerpo de Luffy con todo descaro casi por obligación.

—No las llevas mal— le respondió Nami sin poder evitar tragar en seco. Dos años habían hecho mucho con el cuerpo de su senchou y si ella no había estado ciega entonces, ahora mismo, incluso ciega sería capaz de verlo.

—Shishishishi.

―¿Y yo qué tal llevo las mías?― le preguntó Franky casi aplastándola al acercarse a ella para ganarse una patada por parte de Sanji.

―¡Quítate de encima, pedazo de robot!

―¡No soy ningún robot!

―Lo que tú eres es un hentai.

―Oh, arigatou― le agradeció Franky.

―¡No era ningún halago!

Ante la puerta que la llevaría al acuario Robin se lo pensó dos veces. Cabía la posibilidad de que Zoro se durmiera durante la noche y no se podía dejar el Sunny sin vigilancia. ¿Verdad? Sí, a Robin le parecía un motivo plausible para dirigirse al puesto de vigía para pasar la noche allí.

_También habría servido el ir a darle las buenas noches a Zoro._

— — — — — — — — — —  
**End**or**Fin**  
— — — — — — — — — —


End file.
